


Everyone's First Semester, ever

by Eruzyo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Crushes, Cute Kids, First Love, Fluff, Gonta cathing bugs and kids screaming, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Other, Saihara is a nervous baby, Some family problems, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worms, divorce etc, innocent shit, kindergarten teacher Tojo Kirumi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruzyo/pseuds/Eruzyo
Summary: A kindergarten AU in which Ouma is a pretty baby, Shuichi catches a crush, Miu draws dicks on other's stuff and Gonta is catching giant bugs instead of crushes.Cuties, mama Tojo and friendships.---- i'm not a native speaker and i'm n o t doing betas, i'm too lazy, enjoy the chaos! -
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 184





	1. Kids are annoying!

1.

The day was very nice - the wind was light and warm, ladybirds and cicadas buzzed loudly, inviting everyone to the kindergarten’s yard, and, what’s the most important – kids were full of energy.

Kirumi didn’t mind that kids were loud – that’s how kids are most of the time, and since they still had a lot of time to grow up, she just let them have their fun, with tiiiiny, minor prohibitions.

She couldn’t deny that letting the children out in the backyard after months of sitting in kindergarten was very tempting though, as the only thing that she had to do is look over them, and kids always had something to do – when they were inside though they got bored pretty fast, so Kirumi and other teachers had...A really tough time, being a living hanger for them.

That is – sun foretold the fun. Kids liked fun.

And that’s when they started begging Kirumi to go out.

-Tojo-san! Tojo-san!!- a sweet, excited voice rang in Kirumi’s ears. It was no one else than Angie. Kirumi had to admit that the little girl had a lot of charm, with her long, white hair and frilly clothes. As usual, she had a cute little sketchbook in her hand, and some paint on her face.

-What can I help you with, Angie?- Kirumi looked at her, then took a wet tissue out of her handbag and thoroughly wiped the paint, to which Angie puffed her cheeks lightly.

-Ooh, I didn’t notice that, thank you so much Tojo-san!~ - she gasped, like Kirumi had just saved her life.

-So, dear Tojo-san, I wanted to ask if we’re gonna go outside? This day blessed us with some sun, and i’d be more than glad to draw something...Like trees. Or bugs maybe? - she clapped her hands excitedly, letting go of her sketchbook.

Before she could react, a little blonde snatched it. It was Iruma Miu, one of the most problematic girls in the group.

Kirumi sighed.

-You didn’t want to show me your drawings, so I’ll see myself! Kyaha! - she yelled, opening the sketchbook violently. Kaede came too, curious about Angie’s talent.

-Ooh, I heard that your drawings are super cute, Angie-chan! Can I look, too?- she asked nicely, smiling to the white-haired girl.

-Hmm, I don’t mind, I can’t guarantee you will like it though! It’s my request sketchbook, after all! - the girl responded, nodding.

-A request sketchbook…? What the heck is that, Angie?! - Miu was really angry now, pointing at one of the pages.

- Language.- Kirumi scolded her softly.

-But Tojo-san, look! She’s mean!- Iruma handed the sketchbook to her teacher, tears welling up in her eyes.

It was a drawing of a poop with long, blonde hair  and blue eyes suspiciously similar to Miu’s ones, with her huge ribbon on top. 

-Yes, yes! - Angie clapped her hands innocently and laughed.

-What’s so funny, you dimwit?!- Miu babbled.

-No, no! Don’t get me wrong! - Angie bowed apologetically – That’s, as I said, my request sketchbook! I didn’t draw that because I wanted, Ouma-kun requested it! He’s going to give me a lollipop for that tommorow~! - Angie clearly didn’t see what was wrong with this, but Kirumi did.

So she decided to give Kokichi  **another** scold-chat about how he shouldn’t use others to make kids feel bad.

He was absurdly smart for an annoying kid, that’s for sure.

Kirumi’s goal was to understand him just a bit and make him act more polite. That’s what his parents asked her for, and Kirumi never failed.

-Ouma-kun. Please come here.- Kirumi said  firmly, making all of the kids shudder.

Ouma was currently building something out of blocks with Kiibo, much to his displeasure (Kiibo was already tired of being called a metal block) and Rantaro, who was actually more interested in listening to the boys.

Ouma got up like nothing special was happening.

-Kiiboy, don’t steal my white blocks when I’m gone. These are mine, you criminal.- he said before going to met Kirumi.

-But I didn’t steal them yet? Why call me a criminal?- asked Kiibo, visibly confused.

\---

-Mornin’ Tojo-san, what did I do again?- Ouma looked at her, surprised,  locking his hands behind his back.

Ouma was, despite his weird personality, a really cute kid. He had his checkered overalls on, his hair was long and soft and his smile was always very refreshing, like a pretty girl’s. Himiko once told Kirumi that all girls wanted to be friend with him just to brush his hair and basically treat him like a doll, but they immediately stopped talking to him after a day or two.

Kirumi was curious why kids rejected him even though he was so popular at first.

Then she learned the hard way why – Ouma was a terribly weird kid for others, and in her eyes – a tad bit too clever for a kindergartener.

Nevertheless, she didn’t want him to become a loner. That’s why she asked Rantaro to get along with him. Rantaro was also a super smart kid, and really easy to get along with. The only difference between him and Ouma was that Rantaro was weird, but likeable. He even painted girls’ nails.

Kirumi looked at Kokichi, emotionless, and sighed deeply.

-Ouma-kun, why did you ask Angie to draw a  **bad** drawing that is rude towards Miu?- she asked calmly.

-Me?  Tojo-san, I would never! -

-Ouma-kun, please.- she interrupted, waiting for a real reason.

-Ooooh. Tojo-san knows me too well now. That’s very good, this way you’ll be able to make a righteous person out of me in the future! - he said, impressed, smiling sweetly.

-What does rigetous mean?- Angie whispered to Kaede, who just hushed her politely.

-It was a very rude thing to do. I should apologize.- Ouma admitted, bowing to Tojo-san, then turning to the girls.

Kirumi watched what was the doll boy going to do.

Ouma bowed violently, clapping his hands loudly, like he was about to pray.

-I’m so, so terribly sorry, Angie-chan! I’m such a dumbass for making you do something so gross! You probably hate my guts now--! - the boy said, his voice breaking into a loud, apologetic cry.

- What, you Mother Frick Fracker! - Miu was about to hit him with the sketchbook, but Angie stopped her.

-Hey, this is not yours, please respect someone else’s property! - said the artistic girl, and wagged her finger at Miu.

-Also, that’s okay, Ouma-kun! I don’t mind, it was fun to draw!… But remember that I still want the lollipop.  **You p r o m i s e d.** \- she said creepily,  to which Kokichi nodded.

-Yeah, yeah, Angie-chan, whatever!- he laughed.

-Um, Tojo-san, I think that you’ll need to talk to him when he’s alone. He’s a show off.- said Kaede, tugging Kirumi’s skirt.

She was right, so Kirumi just let everyone go and play.

Miu was still a bit shocked.

-What about me?!- she huffed, then went to play with some legos, defeated.

And so, they didn’t go outside this day.

\---


	2. Kids are getting... along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes dat boy.

2.

Everyone in the kindergarten was exceptionally  lively today. Kirumi and Tsumugi both knew that it wasn’t because of the pretty weather, nor because of Kaede’s new princess dress, nor because of Gonta’s help with catching the giant ass disgusting spider in the corner of the classroom. 

Yesterday, Tsumugi announced that a new kid was going to join the group.

Everyone was deep in gossip, Kokichi spreading some lies to spice up everything.

And this way many rumors were born – Kaito believed that this kid could be an alien from the outer space (and claimed that he knows space like no one else does, so they’ll definitely be friends), Himiko said that he’s going to be a wizard and she knows him because they’re both from Hogwarts, and Gonta got told by Kokichi that the new kid doesn’t like bugs, so Gonta was super eager to ask him if that’s true. Actually, Gonta’s face was so scary now that even Kaede  didn’t  tr y to calm him down.

When Kokichi already made the giant fuzz, he casually came to Kirumi’s desk during breakfast.

-Tojo-san,  you probably figured it out that everyone is veeeery curious who’s that new kid, so so...- he chirped, dragging his foot on the colorful carpet like the innocent kid he was.

-Who is he? She? Maybe “it”, like Kiiboy~?! - he clenched his fists, his eyes shining with curiosity. Kirumi glanced at Kiibo to make sure if he didn’t hear Kokichi. He didn’t – Kiibo was talking with others about food and tastes, as it was pretty weird to him.

It was pleasant for Kirumi to see  his friends explain lots of things to him. He was liked in the group and no one was reacting to him like he was a toy. That actually made her smile a little.

She then looked at the small boy next to her desk, who was waiting for her response.

-See, Ouma-kun, you’ll have to find out yourself. If you’ll  **befriend** him, then you’ll know.- Kirumi looked at Kokichis face.

He seemed really disappointed, but his smile came back immediately.

-Oooh! Smart response, Tojo-san!- he admitted, tilting his head a bit.

-You’re basically forcing me to find more friends. That’s very thoughtful of you!  You’re a great teacher, Tojo-san~! - 

-You won’t sweet-talk me, Ouma-kun. Please just find out yourself.- Kirumi began to look for some paperwork to make herself look busy.

-Why would I sweet-talk you. I’m not  **that** desperate, you know.- said Ouma, raising his eyebrows.

-Who taught you such vocabulary? - she asked quickly. 

Kokichi pretended he’s deeply in thought for a moment.

-Hmm...Mommy did!~ - he chirped and ran away to the tables.

\---

Tsumugi-san already went to greet the new kid. Everyone was very pumped up. What if he’s a weirdo? Or maybe he’s so cool they’ll be too shy to talk to him? Oh, the  pressure!

Slowly, the door opened, Tsumugi-san coming in first – then, a small boy in a hat came in.

Kokichi examined him from toes to… his hat, and realized that the boy looked pretty anxious and gloomy compared to everyone else in his group.

Kokichi was about to get up and introduce himself to the newbie, but he got…

Blocked.

His friends already rushed to the hat boy, pushing him back. Ouma was left speechless, as he really didn’t think that this would happen. He didn’t feel betrayed or humiliated, just…

A bit disappointed.

Ouma already knew how it goes. Some kids will be not all that impressed and will just introduce themselves, then go play with their friend group like nothing happened, some kids will talk a bit, and some kids will  **claim** the boy. 

And he was sure as heck that Kaede was already on the first line to do that.

Kaede had a lot of charm, was liked by both girls and boys, and was very, very helpful to everyone, and that was okay - Kokichi though that was totally okay, but personally didn’t buy it.

They didn’t get along.

He actually got a bit jealous, as he found this new kid very interesting.

\---

The new kid introduced himself – his name was Saihara Shuichi,  and Tsumugi-san managed to make him say some more stuff; Shuichi’s favorite color was blue, he liked  reading (boooring) and  he lived with his uncle for this time being. He seemed pretty normal, rather nice but very shy at the same time. 

K okichi already recognized his surname, though. Just thought that it’d be better to pretend that he doesn’t, so he shrugged it off.

Kokichi guessed right – Kaede was already all about showing Shuichi the whole kindergarten,  and the boy was visibly impressed how open she was. 

Ouma looked at them for a moment, then decided he doesn’t care and he’s going to annoy Kiibo instead of overthinking the situation.

Shuichi, on the other hand, realized that this one cute kid was staring at him  **a lot** .

\---

Kirumi and Tsumugi thought that it’s finally the time to let the group go have some fun in the backyard.

It was really pretty ,  especially for young eyes – girls were running for the field flowers that were growing densely in the warm sun, so they could make some flower crowns, while boys went to look for some bugs, jump from the swings or build sand castles. After some time the group got mixed.

Amami,  Kaede, Kiibo, Tenko, Miu and Himiko were busy making the flower crowns, with Amami guiding Kiibo patiently. He was clumsy at first, but when he understood the process, he made really pretty crowns faster than anyone else. Tenko was busy making the third flower crown for Himiko, who was just lying on the grass – Saihara assumed she fell asleep.

Maki was reading a book under one of the trees, while Korekiyo and Angie discussed something loudly, probably talking about some crazy monsters for Angie to draw.

Kaito watched Gonta look for bugs, cheering for him… From a distance, of course.

Saihara sat just next to the biggest, flower group, but didn’t join their activities. Kaede was a bit naggy about this, but gave up when he said he wanted to just chill a little bit.

Saihara noticed that the cute kid from earlier was walking on the big rocks.

-Kaede-chan, I wonder… Who is that kid? I don’t think we’ve talked before. - he tugged her sleeve, asking sheepishly.

Kaede peeked at the direction Saihara showed her.

-Ooh. No need to worry. It’s Ouma. This kid has been causing Tojo-san a loooooot of problems, so I don’t know if you should get all buddy-buddy.- she said,  still weaving the flower crown.

-Of course, you can just try and talk to him yourself. No one will stop you.- Kaede smiled softly.

The description that Kaede gave sounded like Ouma was going to beat him up. But Ouma was smaller, and didn’t really seem like an aggressive fellow.

He thought for a moment. Till now, everyone introduced themselves to him first, but now he had a chance to introduce himself to someone else.

Saihara stood up, hearing a small “good luck” from Kaede.

Every step forward made him more and more stressed out. But that’s why he was here – he was supossed to make friends and get more confident!

Deep in thought, Saihara didn’t notice how he bumped into the kid that he wanted to talk with.

Kokichi slipped on the rock and fell, landing perfectly on top of the new kid, whose hat flew in a random direction to land in dirt.

-Oow, newbie, what was that for...- the small boy groaned, getting up from Saihara’s chest.

Saihara was truly amazed how pretty this kid was.

Their skin looked very soft, eyes were big and round, and even when frowning – Ouma looked very doll-like.

Saihara felt how his face starts to flame up.

-I’m sorry, really sorry, Ouma-chan! - he apologized panickingly, parting his lips in worry.

-Ouma-chan? - said Kokichi, looking  dazed 

–Ooh… My bad for looking like a girl. Sorry for ruining it for you, we can’t marry.- he chuckled evilishly, finally getting up.

\- So you’re?!...I didn’t mean to---!...I’m sorry.- Saihara apologized silently, feeling veeeery stupid.

He thought that Ouma is a girl, he bumped into him and got red like a beetroot, things couldn’t get worse than that.

He got up, bowing slightly.

-I’m Saihara Shuichi. We didn’t get to know each other yet, so here I am...To introduce myself...- he said awkwardly, to which Ouma laughed lightly.

-God, you’re terrible with the smart talk, drop it!-

-I’m sorry?- Saihara whispered, unsure what to say now.

-Also, no need to say your name. I already know you.- Ouma said, looking at his nails like people in tv used to do when trying to look like they didn’t care, Saihara observed.

-Have we met before?...I-I don’t remember us meeting...- Shuichi looked at his shoes, his shyness finally giving in.

-Nope. Definitely didn’t met before.- stated Ouma indifferently.

-But my parents know your family. Your dad or something.- he smiled, clapping his hands.

- I-is that so?- Saihara smiled awkwardly, but felt his anxiety kicking in when he saw Ouma’s serious expression.

-Yup. They definitely know each other.- he mumbled, then smiled suddenly.

-I have to remind you that you did a very disgusting thing, calling me like i’m a girl like that.-

-D-disgusting?- Saihara yelped.

-Yep. You made me feel very embarrassed, and that’s why you have to be punished.-

Shuichi now knew why Kaede told him that Ouma might be problematic.

-Since you did such a disgusting thing, I’m allowed to do so too! An eye for an eye!- said Ouma, looking hurt.

-That’s why I will call you Saihara-chan from now on!~ -

\---

Saihara was amused how complicated Ouma was.

It was a little embarrassing to stay with him – he was prettier than most of the girls in the group, he was terribly difficult to understand and had the sweetest laugh.

That’s why Saihara stayed with him for some time, just to talk about some stupid things.

Saihara was stuttering and Ouma was teasing him about it, but he was determined to feel more brave when talking to him. Saihara was sure that if he manages to talk normally with Ouma, then he’ll be able to talk to anyone in this universe.

They sat under one of the blooming trees.

-So, Saihara-chan, your dad is a detective?- asked Ouma, to which Saihara flinched slightly.

-Ah...No, my dad...No. It’s actually my uncle who is a detective...- he responded carefully.

-Why, how would you know? -

-I already told you that my family knows your family, stuuuuupid.- Ouma laughed, closing his eyes.

-You wouldn’t want to know why they know each other though!- he added, resting his head on Saihara’s arm.

Shuichi’s chest filled with butterflies, which he found very awkward.

-You’re just making it sound interesting so I’d ask you...- he laughed softly in response.

-...Right?-

Ouma opened his eyes,  raising his brows.

-Wanna listen?-

Saihara had a gut feeling that this might end weird.

-Your uncle is a very cool detective. Detective’s are cool overall. My mom thought so, too. - he began, squeezing Saihara’s arm.

-So she asked your uncle to help once. Because he seemed to be a really good detective~ -

-Oh...So that’s how it is...- Saihara hummed. -What did she lose?-

-She lose dad. -

-Oh?-

-Yup!- Kokichi nodded vigorously. - But your uncle found him~! So it’s all good.-

-I’m glad. Was he okay?- asked Shuichi.

-Oh. Of course. Your uncle is an amazing detective, after all.- Kokichi said, his voice getting more and more serious.

-They found him in another house. He seemed very happy in that house.- he hummed knowingly.

-He was with a really pretty mistress, too. I think she was even prettier than Tojo-san. They were very pretty together. -

-Kokichi?...-

-That was very cool of your uncle. To find my dad. Thank you for that… But somehow, dad didn’t want to stay with us when he came back home. -

Saihara looked at him, confused.

-Mom said that dad left us thanks to  **your** uncle. 

And that’s why I decided to **hate you** , Saihara-chan.-


	3. Kids are confused!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i couldn't wait and i'm posting it now. I'm having a bit too much fun there you see~... By the way, if yall have any ideas or want some kid to have their own moment in the fic, then hmu in the comments, give em requests! I might like it and add it later on >:-))

3.

-Tojo-san… I have a question...- Saihara dragged his feet over the colorful carpet, and Kirumi could swear she felt a little dejavu.

-Yes, Shuichi-kun? How can I help you, dear? -

The little boy was a little hesistant, but finally decided to speak up.

-How do I apologize to Ouma-kun…?- he asked sluggishly, which made Kirumi surprised.

-For what? Did you two fight?-

-No, Tojo-san… My uncle is a detective and I think he stole Ouma-kun’s dad...-

Well, he didn’t put it into words exactly like he wanted, Kirumi thought, and hummed.

Shuichi probably couldn’t understand the situation.

But Kirumi already heard about Ouma’s parents, she just didn’t know that the boy would bring it up. It wasn’t all that suprising for a kid to feel betrayed when their parent leaves them, but Ouma didn’t seem to be the type to care about stuff like that.

Or did he?

-I don’t think you need to apologize for that, Shuichi. Ouma’s probably confused. It’ll get better, you’ll see.- she said, trying to calm him down.

-But Tojo-san! I **want** to be **friends** with Ouma-kun **now** , not **later** or “ **maybe** ”!- he said irritated. Kirumi didn’t expect that.

-Sorry for being loud, Tojo-san...- Shuichi added lowly, looking down at his shoes.

-That’s okay… Maybe make a thing that he likes? You two talked a little yesterday, right? You probably know something. - Kirumi said, looking for some ideas.

-I do! I know that he likes Panta… And Cocacola… And Mootain...Montan Dew...-

-Oh my, that’s why he’s like that, huh?… - she said to herself, listening to the fizzy list. Shuichi looked really sad, looking for ideas in depths of his brain.

-He also said he likes eating worms… I don’t know, it looks p-pretty cool when someone does that, but I don’t think I’d be able...To catch them...-

-You’re not a mama bird, dear.- Kirumi sighed.

-Shuichi, do you maybe enjoy helping with baking?-

-I-I do! It’s just that uncle is busy...And I can’t do it myself...-he responded, not sure what his teacher meant by asking him that.

Kirumi knew his uncle. Before she became a kindergarten teacher, she was a well-known maid. People tend to call her “Assistant”, because she was able to do many more things than maid tasks.

When cases were tough, Shuichi’s uncle asked her for help. They were good friends with each other, and thanks to this Kirumi was able to help her new pupil.

\---

Shuichi was super stressed.

Kirumi visited him and his uncle yesterday. Uncle seemed happy and agreed to “lend his kitchen”, as he was too deep in his paperwork to help.

Shuichi sighed. He was already used to it – he wasn’t mad, he understood that uncle has very important stuff to do, but felt a bit sad anyway.

Kirumi knew Ouma in aspects that Saihara didn’t – they probably just didn’t talk enough for that, and Kirumi was taking care of Ouma for a long time now.

And so, this way they made a “concord grape tart”, which sounded very complicated for Saihara. It was very nicely sweet though, and the bright grapes stuck on top really reminded him of Kokichi.

Saihara actually thought about asking his uncle to apologize too, but after some thinking, he slapped himself lightly.

-No, Tojo-san said that it isn’t anyone’s fault.- he whispered, determined.

-But I just hope he will be friends with me...-

And now, here he stood, in the kindergarten’s backyard, hugging his backpack and waiting for Ouma to come.

He wasn’t present when they ate breakfast, wasn’t present on reading practice – Saihara felt really bad. What if he was sick? Or, even worse, what if he got sick because he was so angry at him?! Shuichi bet that he got a fever because of this.

He groaned, kicking a small rock.

-Shuichi-kuuun? Hey, why don’t you play hide and seek with us? You glooom gloom here, it makes us worry!! - Angie chirped out of nowhere.

Shuichi gasped, startled.

-So rude! You’re reacting to a girl like she’s a monster or something?!- Tenko said, about to bonk his head with her small ist.

-Ooh, Tenko-chan, we should act like he saw an angel, remember! - Angie laughed, waiting for Shuichis response.

-Oh… I’m sorry, I’m waiting for someone to show...- he said, scratching the back of his neck.

-Is this someone a pretty boy with purple hair?~ - she asked melodically, sitting next to him.

-Ah, how would you-- -

-Because everyone’s present today, just not Kokichi, you dummy~! You didn’t even notice, are you in love?~ - Angie started to ask him over and over again. Saihara started to panic, getting pink.

-Nno! I--I don’t like him! We’re both boys… - he said, stuttering.

-Oh, yes, but isn’t he very pretty? Even boys admitted that he’s pretty when he came here! It’s a shame, I wish I was this cute too!~ - teased Angie, punching Saihara’s arm. In a matter of time, Miu and Kaede approached them, too.

-But you’re very cute, Angie-chan! Way cuter than a stupid boy! - said Tenko, irritation growing in her voice. Angie ignored her, though.

-Ewww. Just marry already, you’re red like a tomato.- Miu showed her tongue with disgust.

-But they can’t marry! - said Kaede, ready to explain why.

-Why, you jealous? Jello Kaediot!! - Miu laughed loudly.

-No! It’s just that boys can’t marry.- Kaede didn’t even flush.

-Then I’ll be the… marrying dude who gives marriages! And they’ll marry! - said Angie, excited about the kindergarten wedding.

-But you’re a girl, Angie...- Tenko reminded her.

-Well, and Ouma’s a boy!- she said to defend herself.

-That doesn’t make sense, Angie-chan… - one of the kids said.

-Ooh… I meant that if he’s a boy they I can be a girl!-

-That still doesn’t make sense.- Kaede said.

-No, if you think about it, it does!-

Girls started to get loud, so Saihara decided to back off and sat on the grass, next to flowerbeds.

He was disappointed. He made a cake with Tojo-san, and didn’t talk to anyone just to greet Ouma.

He felt like crying, but boys don’t cry, so he just slide his hat on his eyes, holding his backpack so the cake doesn’t get messed up.

Immediately, someone from the group snatched his hat.

-What are you-...- Saihara jumped, surprised. -Don’t feel bad, but I want to be alone.-

When he looked up, he saw the purple haired boy, with his hat on his head.

-O-Ouma-kun?-

-Oh. Sorry, Saihara-chan. Just wanted to say hi, but if it’s like this then I’m going~ - said the smaller boy, about to turn around on his heel.

Saihara catched his sleeve before he could go.

-Saihara-chan? You’re so weird.- Ouma laughed, but finally sat next to the boy.

-I thought you’re sick...- said Saihara, voice filled with worry.

-No longer, Saihara-chan!-

-N-no longer?-

-Yes!- Ouma clapped his hands. -I had to go visit my doc with mom, and I got a vaccine, so I could survive!-

-Sur-?! What happened, Ouma-kun? - Saihara looked at him even more worried, now sitting in front of him.

-So, yesterday I got bitten by a giant dog! He was so big, like a wolf, I could die! - he nodded vigorously, grasping Saihara’s hands and holding them tightly.

Tears formed in smaller boy’s eyes, his voice getting very shaky.

-Saaaihaaara-chan, I was so scared!! This dog totally had rabies, so I had to get a vaccine-- And I hate needles!- Ouma cried loudly, while the other boy hummed.

-Are you...Lying, Ouma-kun?- Saihara asked, serious.

The purple haired boy wiped away his tears, and looked him straight in the eye.

- **Gotcha.** \- Ouma smiled brightly, like he never ever cried before.

-I just had to visit my doctor, that’s all.- he admitted. -But I really thought I’m going to die, hear me out~! -

Saihara groaned.

-So, why were you spacing out there, Saihara-chan? You fought with your wifey Kaede? - Ouma fixed the stolen hat on his head, breathing in the fresh air.

Saihara was tired of listening to stuff like whom did he marry, how many wives does he have?

-I were waiting for you to come… I wanted to a-apologize...- he mumbled, opening his backpack.

-What for?- Ouma asked, visibly confused.

-That you hate me, I’m sorry. - he responded, handing him a plastic box.

-Oooh, is that a cake? Thank you so much, Saihara-chan! - Ouma was amazed, but then his expression changed to a very weird one.

-So you really waited for me? For me? -

-Of course, I don’t want you to hate me… I also got you something else, just don’t say it’s lame.- before Ouma could speak up, Saihara gave him a small ball.

It was a bumblebee marble ball, nice and smooth, the citric color shining in the sun.

-I have many marbles but this is my favorite and um...- he got flustered, turning his head to the side to hide his blush.

-I-I’m not giving it to you. I like it too much, sorry… But, if you’ll be responsible of giving it back to me in the future, then we have to stay together...So I thought...-

Before Saihara could finish, Ouma shoved the ball in his pocket and hugged the boy tightly, making him gasp.

He was small, but could surely choke him like this.

-I don’t hate you, stupid! - yelled Ouma. Shuichi didn’t know if he was mad, he didn’t know anything anymore.

-I just wanted to see if you’ll stay friends with me, and you go and do all of this like some sort of a dumbass superhero!- and Ouma started crying again, just not as loud as before.

-O-ouma-kun? Why, of course I’d stay friends with you! Also, no need to fake your crying anymore!-

-Ewwww! How could you say I’m faking, I’m never lying, you’re so rude!- and Ouma was, in fact, not faking – he just got moved.

Shuichi was the first kid to do something like this for him, duh, he was the first and probably last person that would make such a fuzz just to make it up with Kokichi. He couldn’t lose his cool for too long though.

-A-also...You’re the dumbass here! - yapped Shuichi, remebering the badmouthing he received.

-Oh, super rude, Saihara-chan!- Kokichi wiped his face, then got up.

-But, well, thank you. It’s super cute. You’re such a baby!- he laughed, looking down at Saihara, who was still sitting on the ground.

-I’m not a baby…! - Saihara pouted, looking at his shoes.

There was a short silence between boys.

-Saihara-chan, really, thank you, but...- Kokichi began, humming thoughtfully.

-But I don't know if we can be friends, as i have already fallen in love with you!- he finished cheerfully. Saihara felt very shy, the warm feeling in his stomach getting a bit too hot for him, but before he could ask anything else they both heard a horrific scream.

Shuichi recognized that it was Kaito’s voice.

-Oh, Gonta found a **giant** worm! Hey, Saihara-chan, wanna see? Come on, come on! - Kokichi chanted, offering his friend a hand.

Saihara was still suprised, still preffered to talk to Kokichi and he diiiiidn’t really like worms, but if it was Kokichi – the he could go.

By going to check out the disgusting living-form, he learned that Kokichi, too, wasn’t actually fond of worms.


	4. Kids are learning!

-It’s a dick, Tojo-san. -

A determined voice rang through the classroom.

-I’m sorry, what?- Kirumi folded her arms, looking down on Miu. The little girl was holding a small, pink backpack with long bunny ears attached to it, with, well, a big… Manhood, drawn on the front with white paint. Next to her stood Himiko, anxiously crimping her red skirt, pouting so everyone would see that she was **pouting** and that this is **serious.**

- **Language,** Miu, please tell me what is this. - Kirumi said pushy, demonstrating her disapproval. Miu immediately began to stutter, tugging on one strand of her blonde hair.

The worst thing was that everyone was paying attention – when it was Kokichi or Kaito being scolded, no one really showed interest, as it was the “usual kindergarten stuff” for all of them.

But when it comes to one of the girls – that’s when kids got wild. Miu was, of course, rebuked a lot because of her big mouth, but she usually wasn’t doing anything rude physically.

-I said it already! It’s...It’s...- she yelped, voice shaky, trying to not burst into tears.

-Miu, okay, I don’t care what exactly you drew on Himiko’s backpack anymore, I want to know why would you **ever** draw anything on your friend’s backpack? How would you feel if someone did this to you? - Kirumi sighed, making Miu feel defeated.

Their teacher had this specifical aura which made kids want to be as good as possible in her eyes, so any sign of being disappointed from her made them feel really bad. She knew it, and of course, it wasn’t fun for her to “torture” them a bit, but they needed to learn that thy can’t do whatever they want.

Miu couldn’t stand the pressure and finally starter crying.

-I didn’t know it was Himiko’s backpack! I don’t care about Himiko! I thought that...- Miu stopped, looking around.

Shuichi and Kokichi were watching the scene indiscreetly. Kokichi had his usual smile plastered on his face, which made Miu even more hysterical.

-I thought that it’s Poo-uma’s backpack! Himiko and Ouma have similar ones, and I **do not like** Ouma! - she screamed in Kokichi’s direction, not facing her teacher anymore.

-Well, stupid! my backpack has bear ears, because it's cute, not lame.- Ouma laughed, to which Himiko huffed angrily.

-Nyeh, don’t say that about my backpack, Poo...Pooichi...- she said monotonously, clenching her fists.

-Why? Will you hit me with your magical broom, fairy girl?- he responded with a voice suggesting that he was truly interested what would she do. He, of course, wasn’t.

-Fairies do not have brooms!- she yapped irritated, snatching her backpack from Iruma’s hands and went straightly to the bathroom, probably to wash the paint off her property.

Kirumi was patiently waiting for them to get silent, and when it happened, she kneeled down in front of Miu, putting her hand on little girl’s shoulder.

-Miu, I won’t tell you that you have to like everyone. But remember that if we don’t like someone, then we shouldn’t provoke them. Also, when you do something like that it seems like you’re the rude one.- she explained calmly, looking her in the eye.

-If someone’s rude to you then try to ignore them, and if it’s too much, tell me, I’m here to help you. Rude people are usually bored after some time if you don’t yell back, okay? -

Miu just nodded, wiping her tears.

-I will go and say sorry to Himiko...- she said groggily, walking to the bathroom.

-Oh, no need to go...You could...Wait here, Miu-cha-and here she goes.- Kirumi sighed. She was satisfied with the outcome though.

She was just a little worried about Kokichi.

Yes, since Shuichi came he was a little bit calmer, as Shuichi was stopping him from doing stupid stuff, but he couldn’t control him entirely. Kirumi hoped that new boy’s influence will make other’s more open with the purple haired boy.

For now, she was sure that neither Himiko nor Miu would like to be friends with him.

The same situation of being not liked by the group occurred when Maki joined the class. She looked like a really innocent girl, but her constant “shooting daggers” stare made most of the kids avoid her. Kirumi was worried about her, too, but Kaede and Kaito managed to befriend her. She was difficult and was getting tired of the group very fast, but Kaito insisted that she was, in fact, very cute and cooler than other girls.

Kaito was a stereotypical wild boy, had a no-girls-allowed policy (couldn’t say no to them though) and was very extroverted. Kirumi thought that Maki would reject him in the first seconds of seeing him – and she wasn’t wrong. It’s just that Kaito came back again, and again, and again, so she gave up and started to warm up with him a bit.

Because of this Maki started to “accept” the contact with others, as she liked to say that “everyone is less irritating than Kaito”. They still spend a lot of time together.

Kokichi, despite being in this situation too, was a little different. He enjoyed being noticed, didn’t matter if in good light or the bad one, and even if other’s didn’t want to give him the attention, he got it anyway. It wasn’t really healthy, and he probably knew that. Kokichi knew too much.

-Ouma-kun...Don’t you feel sad? Miu said she hates you...- asked Saihara, poking his friend’s cheek. Ouma catched his finger, then trapped his whole hand in his own, smaller ones.

-Of course not. I have you, why would I be sad? I don’t care about Iruma-chan.- said Ouma like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Saihara was glad and happy that Ouma thought so highly about him, but on the other hand, he was still very worried.

-Um, Ouma-kun… But what if we’d fight...-

-Nah.-

-But...-

-Noope.- Kokichi let go off Shuichi’s hands, putting a strand of hair behind his ear.

-I mean. But **if**. We do. You need friends, Ouma-kun, e-everyone needs friends.- Shuichi stuttered a bit, as he didn’t want to offend the smaller boy.

Ouma acted like he didn’t hear him, then shrugged slightly.

Saihara thought that it’s time to change the subject.

-Hey, when they say Poo-ichi they’re rude to both of us at the same time...- he pointed out, with a smart expression on his face.

-Wiiild.- Kokichi nodded. Saihara’s sentence made him fall deep in thought.

-Hey, Saihara-chan?-

-Hmm?- Shuichi looked at him, tilting his head a bit.

-You wanna come to my place this weekend? Mom bought me Mario Kart but it’s boooring to play alone.- he asked, getting up slowly to sit by the table. Art activities would start soon. Saihara gasped, catching up with his friend.

-C-Can I? Uncle probably wouldn’t mind, but what about your mom?- Shuichi tried to cover up the excitation in his voice, sitting next to Kokichi.

There were 3 chairs free, but soon enough Kaede, Kaito and Amami joined the boys. This didn’t distract them from their chat.

-Mom? Mom knows you anyway. She’s already happy that she’ll see you so it’sall cooly molly.- Kokichi said, shrugging slightly.

-Your mom knows a lot...- Saihara mumbled, actually not knowing what to think about it. Kokichi knew Shuichi beforehand, his mom knew his uncle and knew Shuichi, then why didn’t Shuichi know **anything**? It was a little disappointing, but then he just thought that it’s something that is an „adult’s matter”, and he shouldn’t meddle with that. Tsumugi and Kirumi gave every kid some clay in various colors, as they loved clay (some kids loved it too much, as it sometimes was treated like a snack), so it got pretty loud. This distracted Shuichi enough to not worry.

-What are you boys talking about?- Kaede asked nicely. Before Shuichi could say anything, Kokichi already stood up and banged the table with his small hands.

-Ha! Don’t pretend you weren’t eavesdropping, Akamatsu-chan!- he laughed, feeling that Saihara is tugging his t-shirt so he’d sit down. Kaede didn’t deny that, and was about to play it off like she didn’t say anything. Kokichi though, wanted to show off – especially in front of Kaede, who was making him feel jealous a lot. Everyone liked Kaede, but he **claimed** Saihara as his best friend and wasn’t going to give up.

-Well, Saihara-chan is coming to my place. We’re gonna play games and stuff.- He said proudly, finally sitting on his chair.

-What games?- Kaito asked while making something out of clay that supposedly was a rocket.

-Mario Kart...And maybe Link’s Awakening?- Kokichi responded, suprised that Kaito said something to him.

-Shuichi, really?! I also have Mario Kart, if you wanted to play you could’ve said earlier! - Kaito looked at his friend rebukingly. -My Mario Kart is better than his anyway. Probably. - he added, unsure, but still angry at Shuichi.

-Momota-kun, I think that Shuichi doesn’t really care about Mario Kart but about spending time with his friend.- Amami said, patting Kaito’s back.

-Me! I’m the friend!- Kaito pouted, feeling betrayed.

-And i’m the best friend!- Kokichi sticked his tongue out. He didn’t predict that Kaito would catch his tongue with his fingers – he did.

Kokichi made a startled sound, squeezing his eyes shut.

-Anything else, flea?!- Kaito laughed victoriously, finally letting go of Kokichi’s tongue and wiped his hand.

Kaede made an apologetic look in Shuichi’s direction, which he reciprocated.

Kokichi couldn’t accept how the situation didn’t go as he wanted, so tried to change the topic. Of course, it had to include Saihara.

- Saihara-chan, so you think  i ’m a flea?- he asked, fake pout forming on his face.

-What, no, I didn’t say...-

-So you think I’m cute?- Kokichi’s question made the rest flinch, especially Kaito.

-No, I mean...- Saihara turned tomato-red, trying to explain, but couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say.

-Aw, so you think I’m an ugly flea. So rude.- Kokichi said with sadness, folding his arms.

-N-no, you are cute, it’s just...-

-Isn’t that wrong?- Kaito asked, weirded out.

-What so?- asked Amami, looking up from his clay avocado.

-Saying something like this to a boy, like they’re in love. It’s weird.- Kaito tilted his head, now looking at Shuichi, who put his head down.

-It’s not.- Amami stated, looking dumbfounded at Kaito, like he just said the stupidest thing ever.

-Well, it’s not only for people who are in love, it’s like saying someone has nice clothes today.- said Kaede.

-No, Kaede… I mean, you’re right, but saying that a boy is cute is not wrong or weird.- Amami’s expression was serious, so Kaede hummed to think about what he said just now.

-I don’t know Amami-kun, I’ve heard dad say that to mom, but not to...Uhhhh...My uncle or something...- Kaede said, still not understanding what he meant.

-Because your dad and uncle aren’t in love, Bakamatsu-chan.- Kokichi sighed glitzy, letting Amami say the rest.

-It’s not weird for boys to be in love is what I wanted to say.- Amami said clearly.

-What about girls?!- Tenko could be heard, yelling from the other table.

-Girls too.- Rantaro added.

-Geez, what’s with you girls and eavesdropping!- Kokichi complained, poking Kaede’s side.

-I don’t know. My grandma said it’s a sin.- Kaito said, but Amami was pretty convincing in his eyes.

Kaito really loved his grandparents, but they still were old people, and as lots of old people – they didn’t like the non-straight ideas. Kaito asked them about this stuff when he saw something on the tv – so you couldn’t really blame such a young kid for thinking that people who he loves are right.

-It’s not a sin. Love can’t be a sin.- Kaede admitted, and if Kaede says so – then Kaito buys it.

-Well, okay. But Kokichi is not cute anyway. Sorry, Shuichi.- Kaito shrugged, and the kids laughed lightly, the mood getting less serious.

Kirumi was surprised.

She was really proud, seeing kids covering such topics with pure thinking.

\---

-Yo, you coming, Saihara-chan?- Kokichi waved his hand before his friend’s face, staring at him like he was questioning if Saihara was still with him.

-Oh...Oh, yeah!- Saihara shook his head, still not able to realize that he was, in fact, going to stay for a night at Kokichi’s place. Kokichi’s place!

His apartment was very high up, which was, of course, very cool for kids their age. It wasn’t big, as only he and his mother lived here, but it was neat and modern-looking.

It was weird for Saihara to have such close friends. It was even weirder for him to visit his friend.

He had a bad gut feeling. Saihara came to this kindergarten late – he was the last one, and, even worse, in the middle of the year. They were going to go to school soon.

The worst thought was about losing the group.

Saihara sighed and closed the door properly with the lock, as his friend requested.

-Come oooon, Saihara-chan, I cleaned my room for you.- Kokichi yelled, throwing his jacket on the floor.

-Where’s your mom?- Shuichi asked, slowly entering Kokichi’s room.

And, oh boy, this was a wild room.

The walls were grape-purple colored, with lots of drawings, posters and random papers on it. Kokichi had a bunk bed, but the bottom part was entirely covered with plushies, with a giant panda on top. There was a TV in there, a console, and a bean bag big enough for at least two Kokichis.

It was a mess, but a very comfy mess, childish and so different than Shuichi’s room.

-Mom will be home at…Uh…- Kokichi went silent.

-Ouma-kun, you forgot, did you?- Saihara asked, placing his backpack on the carpet.

-Well, yyeeeeaaah? But she’ll come back anyway.- Kokichi shrugged, then smiled brightly.

-I have to kick your ass in Mario Kart!- he stated, ruffling Saihara’s hair. He had to stand on his toes to reach his friends head, but it was effective.

Shuichi swallowed.

It wasn’t wrong to find his friend cute, he reassured himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's mom is coming.  
> That's a big deal.


	5. Kids are realizing.

Shuichi, of course, had fun while playing games with Kokichi. It was just that it didn’t include competition. How so? Because at first they were ending up with a draw, but it got so weird that they started to play “the wrong way” so the other boy could win. It didn’t work, too. Shuichi laughed it off saying something like “great minds think alike”, and chose to play something plot-centered to laugh at some stupid gags. It was all fun, it was all chill.

After some time both of them just sat on the top bed, looking through some stupid stuff on Kokichi’s handheld.  It was actually here as the “fake distraction”, as they wanted to talk with each other, but talking without looking at something else felt awkward for both of them.

- Mom’s taking longer than usually… You did eat something before coming here, right?- Kokichi yawned, stretching before falling onto his friend’s shoulder.

-Oh, yeah. I did.-  the boy said with a puzzled voice. -Thanks for caring.-

Shuichi felt bad for his astonishment,  but he didn’t expect Kokichi to ask him something like this. He knew from the start that Kokichi wasn’t a bad kid,  and letting him be alone was the worst thing that anyone could do to him. There was no backing off at this point.

-Hey, Saihara-chan.- Kokichi poked his cheek.

-Hm?- the taller boy focused on his friend, he couldn’t see his face though.

-Do you like Akamatsu-chan?- 

Saihara jumped slightly when he heard the question, becoming a stuttering mess.

-W-well, of course I do...She’s my friend---...-  he responded, unsure what Kokichi wanted to hear. 

-So you  **have** a crush on her!-  Kokichi clapped his hands, letting go of his handheld. Saihara didn’t say anything.

-Kaito asked me to ask you without telling you that he’s the one who asked. But I told you. Oopsie!- he added, laughing slightly.

Shuichi felt  **very** weird, but at the same time he felt a sudden burst of curiosity.

-What about you? Do you like any girl?- he asked Kokichi, and the little boy sat straight. His expression looked concerned.

-What?  I already told you that I love you, stupid Saihara-chan,  your brain broke .- Kokichi complained, sighing deeply.  Saihara, of course, thought it was a joke.

-Gosh! You and Kaito are just like girls,  always talking about crushes and stuff.-

-But it’s you who asked first!- Shuichi defended himself, raising his hands.

-It’s Kaito who asked first, I was the second one!- Kokichi shrugged, and looked scoldingly at his friend.

Saihara was confused. He actually thought that Ouma was just trying to cover up his jealousy, but wasn’t sure anymore.  He didn’t disagree when  Kokichi asked if he liked Kaede to see if he’d get mad or something.  B ecause, after all, if you have a girlfriend, then  the girlfriend steals you from friends. 

Right?

Saihara would get mad if Kokichi would have a girlfriend.

It was weird.  Maybe Ouma didn’t care if Saihara gets stolen? He felt a squeeze in his stomach.

That’s how Saihara totally misunderstood Kokichi and decided that girlfriends are forbidden - if it means  that Ouma would go away.

Saihara realized that it’s really embarassing to overthink this.

-Even if you like her, you can’t kiss and stuff. It’s disgusting and Kaede is stupid.- Kokichi said,  giving Saihara’s nose a flick. The violently attacked boy made a silent “ow” sound.

-I would never kiss her, but she’s not stupid. And you’re a dumbass!- Saihara said, covering his nose with both of his hands. Kokichi smiled wildly, trying to uncover his friend’s face.

-The one who gets a nose flick is a dumbass!- he yelled, starting a spectacular wrestling show.

S ome time passed with Shuichi winning thrice, as he was stronger than the smaller boy. He felt like  Ouma lose on purpose though.

Suddenly, they heard the door opening.

Kokichi’s brows furrowed, but the second later his face relaxed and he smiled brightly, turning to face his friend.

-It’s a thief!- he proclaimed, making  the other boy gasp.

-Nooo? I closed the door, so it can’t be a thief, you’re lying!-  Shuichi complained, making an angry face.

-Duh. It’s a joke. No amgwy faces pwease.- Kokichi mocked him, then gave him an unexpected kiss on the cheek, jumping off the bed immediately after doing so. 

Saihara god awestruck for a moment.

-Ah, ew!- he said, hiding his face under his own tshirt.

-Shut up and come on!- Purple-haired boy called for him, already running to  meet his…

Probably his mother.

Saihara got off the bed, a bit unsure what’s to come,  but found himself going to the kitchen anyway.

There they were – a pretty, young woman was unpacking some groceries with a stoic face, listening to her son’s babbling.

She was really,  **really** pretty, Shuichi thought, and looked way too young for a mother. She had  messy blonde hair, wavy at the ends, and  beady eyes, round and kind just like Kokichi’s, but deep blue in color. Saihara thought that she’d be more similar to Kokichi – or, to be exact, Kokichi would be more similar to her, but the only thing that they shared was a cute face – a warm-hearting looks.

That made Shuichi feel distrustful, as Kokichi was nowhere near “warm” for most of people.

-God, mom, couldn’t you take loooooonger? That’s rude to your guests.- Kokichi huffed, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. 

- Well, Ouma, I think the only offended one is you. My guest seems okay.- she responded calmly, giving him a pack of pepper flavored chips, then looked at Shuichi with a soft smile.

The boy blushed, looking down at the floor.

-Good evening, Ouma-san--- - he mumbled anxiously. Suddenly, Kokichi’s loud, obnoxious laugh rang in his ears.

-Soo serious!! Mom’s name is Aiko. -  Ouma raised his hands, pointing at the woman dramatically.

-Wish it was Ai-cook though, I’m hungry. -  he added, looking at his mother in a way that blamed her for being home so late.

N ot like she seemed to care. She was weirdly calm, angelic even – that’s not what Shuichi expected.

He thought that his friend’s mom would be  more of a...Wild person? Someone that was a “source” of Kokichi’s character. 

-I had important stuff to do in work, Ouma. I will make a soup, so it’s faster. I will tell you when it’s ready anyway, so go ahead and take a bath.- she explained nicely, putting the groceries in the fridge.

-Just don’t use volcanic water again. - Aiko reminded her son, averting his eyes. 

Saihara noted that Kokichi liked very hot water. It wasn’t relatable at all for him, as Saihara thought that water that swings on a colder side makes you feel refreshed, when hot water makes you all groggy. 

-Well, I’m going first then. Don’t get eaten by my mom, Shuu-Shuu. - Kokichi just patted his arm before running off to get his clothes.

That’s when Saihara started to feel terribly anxious.

- Come, come. Sit here. We’ll talk a bit.- Aiko smiled sweetly, sitting by the table, Shuichi doing the same. It’d be rude to just go and wait in Kokichi’s room, but he really didn’t want to talk to this woman. 

It ’s not that Saihara didn’t want to talk to her exclusively, he overall didn’t enjoy talking to adults, also, he felt like saying something wrong would lead to him being unable to visit his friend.

-So how's Jiro-san? Your uncle? Is he healthy? - Aiko asked, resting her cheek on her hand.

-Um...I think so... He says his back hurts very much though. - the boy nodded softly, still not looking up at the woman.

-Ah, this old man. Overworking himself as always. - she sighed, then giggled, closing her eyes.

-Old.. Man?... Uncle isn't that old... - Shuichi didn’t know if he was supposed to feel offended, it was his uncle afterall, but didn’t want to pick up on this.

-I Know, I know dear! - she laughed loudly in response, startling her guest.

-It's just that I back then I called your uncle "oji-ro-san" , because he acted like an uncle even before becoming one. He's such a grump, I'm sorry for you kid! - she laughed some more, then wiped a single tear going down her cheek. She seemed to actually like Saihara’s uncle a lot, the boy thought, clearing his throat, but staying silent for some time. He was trying to find the right words.

-uhm... Miss Kokichi, I'm sorry that uncle... Did... Stuff... -

Aiko tilted her head, staring at Shuichi like she didn’t know what he’s talking about, but then her expression softened – she realized what he was talking about. The longer the silence was, the more anxious Shuichi felt, swinging his legs back and forth.

-I feel like an old lady too, when you call me that. And it's okay. Just less people on the boat. I don't mind... - Aiko sighed. - People going away. -

The heavy silence came back, making Shuichi play with his fingers to drift bad thoughts away. No one was trying to say anything though, so the boy thought that it’s his turn to talk.

-I don't know... it's scary to imagine people that I love go away... - he mumbled, feeling like he sounded a bit too smarty-pants for a kid his age. But that’s exactly how he felt – he wouldn’t want his uncle to go away and he cherished every second when he wasn’t busy with work, he wouldn’t want Kokichi to disappear… Because he was his dear friend, and he surely couldn’t allow his parents to leave him. It felt surreal for these things to happen.

Being alone was the worst thing that could happen.

-Well, that's how it works when you have loved ones, dear. - Aiko finally stood up to open the frozen vegetable mix, the package rustling loudly.

Shuichi felt that something was off in Aiko’s words. He could be wrong, he was just a kid, all in all.

He couldn’t stop the need to check this weird **something** though.

-I'd never want to see Ouma-kun go.- Shuichi said confidently, looking up at the woman.

She smiled faintly, leaning on the kitchen counter.

-I see. This kid need someone like that in his life. - Aiko said, turning back to chop the vegetables.

-What about you, miss Kokichi? -

Yet again, the only thing that could be heard for a fair amount of time was the running water and Kokichi’s soft humming.

-...What a silly question. Go wait in Kokichi’s room, and remember to say hi to your uncle when you’re back home. - she laughed, not looking at her little guest anymore.

Shuichi knew he was right.

Just wasn’t sure if he should ask Kokichi about all of this.

He went back to his room and sat on the bean bag, exhaling heavily.

He was sure that Kokichi’s mother didn’t love Kokichi.

He knew.

And it felt so, so bad, so unreal, that Shuichi felt like crying.

-Ooi, Saihara-chan.- Saihara jumped, gasping like a scaredy cat he was, and turned back to see his best friend in a bright pink tshirt, that was, supposedly, a pajama.

-What’s with the scold, you big baby?- Kokichi asked jokingly, but the concern in his voice seemed sincere.

-Nothing. I was just...Just t-thinking...- Shuichi mumbled, looking down.

Kokichi hummed, then knelt in front of the agitated boy.

-You know that if you can hear me singing in the bathroom then i can hear you talking in the kitchen?- Kokichi said slowly, his face staying suprisingly calm.

Shuichi really felt like he was going to cry.

-I know that mom doesn’t like me. She’s here to take care of me because dad won’t, not to love me.- he said, and oh how bad Shuichi felt hearing that. It sounded awful – mother not loving her child.

Kokichi sighed unusually.

-I don’t blame her. I look exactly like dad. I wouldn’t want to look at myself, too.- he said, choking on his words, but it was obvious for Shuichi that he felt terrible.

-It’s good enough. I, at least, have you.- he added, clearing his throat.

Saihara shook his head. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Kokichi – he was sorry, he couldn’t understand.

But it was better to go with the flow that Ouma-kun leads.

-Go wash yourself, stinky.- Kokichi hit his friend’s arm softly, smiling brightly to lighten the mood.

Saihara smiled too.

But he definitely didn’t want all of this to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is truth.  
> Fluff will come though!


	6. Kid knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am alive. This fanfic, too!

Shuichi was staring senselessly at the black ceiling. The christmas tree lights, hanging from the wardrobe, were the only current source of light in Kokichi’s room.

It was nice. Kokichi was clearly pleased with them sleeping together on the floor, on scattered pillows. Shuichi was happy with this peaceful look on his face, All this would probably be enough for him to be completely satisfied… But he couldn’t help this irritating feeling inside his chest. He couldn’t understand. Kokichi was pretty, so what was wrong with him looking like his dad? Shuichi was similar to his parents too… Very similar… But his uncle was never mad at him for that.

Yeah, Shuichi didn’t understand this at all.

He suddenly felt pillows next to him shift slightly, and Shuichi opened his eyes widely, startled.

- _Shuu...Chi?...Shuuuuu...Ichi..._ \- Kokichi got up, propping himself on his elbows.

- _You’re… Sighing so loud. Distractin._ \- he added, though not annoyed in the slightest.

- _Ack, i'm sorry..._ \- Shuichi mumbled, immediately feeling guilty for not letting his friend rest.

- _What are you sorry for, dumbass._ \- Kokichi didn't have to think twice - he got up and turned on the lamp on his desk, soon enough sitting on the floor next to his friend.

Shuichi was dead silent though.

- _...You should be sorry for liking vegetable soup. There's being friends with me OR liking vegetable soup._ \- Kokichi said. Shuichi wasn't sure if he wanted to lighten the mood, or to personally feel better he's not talking to air... But he laughed anyway.

- _There's nothing wrong with vegetable soup._ \- Shuichi said.

- _There is!_ \- Kokichi whispered aggressively, looking confident tha he's right.

- _What's wrong with it?_ \- 

- _The vegetables!_ \- Kokichi said, like it was the most obvious thing on the earth. - _If I were making soup, I would just use panta._ -

- _You can't make a panta soup!_ \- Shuichi argued.

- _Why not? Soup is a drink...And panta is a drink, too._ \- the smaller boy shrugged.

- _Soup is not a drink, you wouldn't eat it with a spoon if it was a drink...You would just...Drink it._ \- Shuichi stumbled on his words, feeling weird about saying the word "drink" so many times already.

-Silly, who said I don't use spoons for panta!- Kokichi laughed triumphantly. 

Shuichi was smiling now, but his friend felt that something was still bugging him.

Not like Kokichi didn't know what exactly was bugging him... But he couldn't really do anything about it. 

Ouma hestitated to act for a tiny-meeny moment, but then started talking again, calmly.

- _We are friends, right?-_

- _The bestest friends!_ \- Shuichi responded, clenching his fists.

- _Then prove that you're happy that we're friends._ \- Kokichi mumbled, looking directly at the other boy.

Shuichi hummed knowingly, moving closer to the purple-haired kid - then he hugged him tightly, maybe not too comfortably or gracefully...

But it was enough.

Kokichi chuckled happily, hugging the other boy with the same inelegant force.

-You're crushing me like a worm.- 

-Well, you asked for it!- Shuichi said, annoyed.

-For cruuushing. Yep.- Kokichi smiled knowingly. Shuichi couldn't figure out what he knew though... So he just fell back on the pillows, with his friend still in his arms.

He just felt like he should be close with him. He also felt that he wanted to. This household was warm, clean and prosperous, but still, it was lacky in little Saihara's eyes.

Some time passed, and now it was sure that the purple-haired boy was fast asleep.

Shuichi cautiously got out of his friend's embrace, then stood up. He quietly opened the door, stepping out into the corridor. He was just going to the toilet, nothing special.

As he took small steps on the soft rug, he could see light in the kitchen was on. 

The closer he was to the kitchen, the louder the sobs were. Kokichi's mother cried. It was a slightly muffled cry, probably due to some material that she was crying into... Shuichi wasn't brave enough to peek though. 

But it felt so embarassing... And his childish curiosity was still there. 

Shuichi came back to Kokichi's room as quietly as he got out - and this time, he opened the door in a loud way, like any sleepy child regardless of the consequences would. 

He just begged the universe to make Kokichi **not** wake up now. Thankfully, he didn't even move.

His mother did though - she heard the door, and soon after that Shuichi heard the rustle in the kitchen. 

He was deep in his act of just going to the toilet, and it was going smooth for now. Shuichi purposefully rubbed his eyes to appear more tired than he really was.

The boy walked slowly to the bathroom, grabbing the door handle - then looked to his left.

Kokichi's mother stood here, in her long, white nightdress. She smiled warmly, closing her eyes.

-Oh my, you're up at this ungodly hour? I was just going to get some water and go to sleep, so... Need anything? - Aiko asked. But it was so obvious what Shuichi needed, he was opening the bathroom door... And that made him sure that Kokichi's mom asked him because she was **stressed out**.

His uncle would be so proud of him right now! Right?

Shuichi shook his head, disappearing behind the bathroom door. 

After some time, he heard Aiko go to her room, too. He sighed, not believing what he was doing right now.

He was just so curious why was she crying. Maybe it was related to Kokichi's dad? Maybe she received a message from him... Or maybe he said sorry, and she was moved?

Maybe something bad happened, though?

It was dark everywhere when he got out of the bathroom, but he wasn't that stupid to turn on the lights. 

Shuichi touched the wall, feeling the texture of the wallpaper. 

He started walking, still clinging to the wall until he reached the light switch. There were two switches though, and oh god how stressed out he was right now, not remembering which one is which.

Shuichi gulped. Now or never, he thought, touching one of the switches.


End file.
